I Have A Sister?
by Nyxis
Summary: I was a little, okay maybe a lot, scared. I didn't understand what was happening to him… or me. He was like a magnet. Pulling me in with a force I couldn't restrain myself. Draco/VeelaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! this is my second fanfic. so please be nice. **

**S.P.O.V.**

"Shannon, I don't see why you like all that mythical stuff. I mean vampires, veelas, and witches just don't exist." My mother said. I just roll my eyes. this wasn't the first time mom has said that to me. It was 8:34pm and i was reading on the Internet. Yeah i do that. My sister, Emily, has a friend who says 'I'm a waste of the internet' but whatever.

I love to read. well mostly fantasy and romance. My name is Shannon and i have brown hair that comes an inch to an inch and a half below my shoulder. It has red and blond hi-lights which are natural and sometimes it looks Carmel in the sunlight. My eyes are dark brown that look almost black. I'm 16 years old and I also have tan skin from being in California all my life.

I am adopted from birth and my parents know nothing of my real ones. I try not to think about it but sometimes i wonder...I know i am loved very much and that's all that matters to me.

Just then, there was a taping at my window. I opened it up and as soon as i did, an owl came straight in and landed on my desk looking at me expectantly. I noticed a piece of paper stuck to its leg so i hesitently intied it and opend the parchment.

_Dear Miss Shannon, _

_This may come as a susprise to you but you are a witch. You can cast spells and fly. Also, you have a twin brother. His name is Harry Potter and i would very much like to meet with you tomarrow to answer any questions you may have. I will come to your house tomarrow at exactly 12pm. Show this to your atoptive parents as to inform them of my visit._

_Sincerely. _

_Albus Dumbledoor_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh...my...god..."I stared at the letter with unbelieving eyes. Me? A witch? Yes i could make things happen like making a piece of paper float in the air for a few seconds but I didnt think much of it. I ran downstairs and showed mom and dad. When they both read it, they were just as shocked as i was if not even more. They just looked at me with an awed expression.

"Mom, dad, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes yes fine dear. Why dont you go on to bed and we'll get the house ready for our...guest." dad said. I nodded, got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**H.P.O.V.(Harry's PoV)**

"I HAVE A SISTER?!?!" Why didnt anyone tell me this?

"Harry, Voldemart already knew about you and your parents didnt want to endanger your twin sister too." Professor Dumbledoor said trying to calm me.

"Mate, this is a good thing. You always wanted a family, now you have one."

"Yeah your right Ron. Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"I sent her an owl explaing that she is a witch and i am visiting her tomarrow to answe her questions." Professor Dumbledoor replied.

"Where does she live? Can I come? What does she look like? Will she like me?" I asked in a single breath.

"She lives in California, which is in america. No you cant come, we dont want to overwelm her. I dont know what she looks like and i am sure she will like you. you are her brother." THe professor said. I nodded and with that, he left to meet my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning and realized it was 10:45am. I got up and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water run on me for a few minutes then I scrubbed myself with my black raspberryand vanilla body wash the aroma filling the room with a heavenly scent. I washed my hair with my lavender and violet shampoo. I got out of the shower and blew my hair dry so my brown hair had a natural wave and pulled it into a ponytail. I rummaged through my closet and pulled on a purple tank top, purple knit cardigan, and low strung blue jeans and black peep-toe heels. I checked the clock. 12pm straight up. The door bell rang.

I ran downstairs and met my parents at the door. Slowly i turned the nob and standing on my doorstep was a man with a white beard that went to his waist, half moon glasses, and what looked like a Merlin robe.

"Hello Miss Potter, I am Professor Dumbledoor." The man said with a smile.

"Hello sir, would you like to come in?" he nodded and i moved aside to allow him to enter. He walked straight to our living room and sat down in our chair by the fireplace. We followed and i sat in the chair across from the professor and my parents took the couch. We sat for a few moments in awkward silence. Until Professor Dumbledoor spoke.

"Is there any questions?"

"What is Hogwarts? Can I meet my brother? When? Where do i get my wand?..."I was cut off by Dumbledoor's chuckle.

"Slow down my dear. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, yes you can meet your brother, tomorrow, i was hoping you would like to stay with your brother for the next week until school starts on September 1st. You will come home for Christmas break and summer vacation. Yes you get your wand when you go shopping for your school supplies for this year. you will be in the 6th year with Harry. Now you should go pack your things and we will leave for you to meet your brother. Pack all your clothes and things for you wont be back until Christmas break."

"Mom, dad, is it ok if i go?" I asked.

"Well, we will miss you but you will be with your brother and it seems like a good school so alright." dad said. I jumped up and hugged them both.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" I said over and over again. then i darted upstairs and took out three large suit cases. I filled them with clothes. I took a carry on size suit case and filled it with my toiletries. I took a medium sized suit case and put all my shoes inside. I took a large back pack and put in my ipod, books, jewelry,etc. and ran downstairs. Mom and dad were waiting for me at the landing of the stairs.

"Honey, I think that's too much." Mom said.

"No no its alright." then with a flick of dumbledoor's , what i assumed, wand and all my luggage shrunk and it all flew into my backpack.

"Wow." I said wide-eyed.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded.

"Take my harm." I did so and the next moment, we were in someones living room.

"We're back!" dumbledoor yelled. Suddenly everyone was in the room with us. There was an adult redheaded female, who i assumed was the mother, a red headed man who i guessed was the father. Then there were red headed twins with a redheaded girl who looked a year or two younger than me and a redheaded boy who was standing next to a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Hello all, this is Shannon who is also Harrys twin sister."

* * *

**H.P.O.V.**

Dumbledoor said he was bringing my sister to the burrow, but where was he? I was currently pacing in Ron's room, Hermione was coming tomorrow.

"Mate, just calm down. She'll be here soon. You want to get a little flying done?" Ron said with a hint of annoyance.

"We're back!" we heard dumbledoor shout. But before he finished his sentence, i was already out the door. I ran down sthe stairs and into the living room and there she was. She looked just like mom, brown hair, heart shaped lips, and a nose that was the right size for her face, only the only way you could tell that she was the daughter and hot mom herself as that she had dad's eyes. the exact opposite of me.

"Hello all, this is Shannon, who is also Harrys twin sister."

* * *

**A/N ok, i dont own anything except the plot and Shannon and her parents. **

**If you want to make me**

**really happy,**

**then press that little button**

**right here**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.P.O.V.(Draco's PoV)**

I have only a week left of summer and i think I'm ill. I have not found one girl appealing in any way. I mean I'm Draco Malfoy! I am a ladies man! i know that!

"Son, come downstairs, we have to talk." Even though we joined the light side, Father is still demanding. I pushed myself off my bed and walked down into the study where both my mother and father were sitting on the couch. I plopped myself down in the chair across them.

"Draco, have you noticed anything different about yourself?" mother asked.

"I'm not interested in girls." mom and dad looked at each other, "NOT LIKE THAT! I CAN ASSURE I AM NOT GAY!" i screamed.

"Alright alright relax son, I know whats happening," he looked at me and i nodded to tell him to go on "son, you mother is half veela and i am half veela, which makes you one."

"Whats a veela?"

"Well Draco, veelas are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the sirensof Greek mythology. They appear to be young,and beautiful. When Veelaare angry, however, their eyes glow white and grow wings. You will have a mate. Because you are not interested in girls right now means that your transformation will begin soonand it is very painful. Tomorrow because it is your 17th birthday. Your senses will be enhanced meaning your hearing will be sharper, you can taste better, see more clearly, and smell better. The smelling is very important because that is how you find your mate. You will smell somethings so good and so desirable. After you find her, you will need to mark her. There are three steps to marking her. One is acceptance. She will need to accept you so i suggest that you woo her, beg her, groval if you have to. Second is that you have to bite her on the neck to ensure that she is yours. Third is that she has to bite you in the same place so that you are hers. Also, because you two are connected, what she feels you will know. If she is uncomfortable, you will know. The same goes for all other emotions. If the is physically hurt, you will fill a tugging in your chest. Also because you are connected, if she dies you die, if you don't do this in three months or she rejects you, you will die. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Oh man, this is going to be one hell of a lifetime.

* * *

**The next day; Draco's Birthday**

"Happy birthday Draco!" Mother said when i woke up. "Blaise is here and yes you can tell him about you know what." I nodded and got up and got dressed then went downstairs.

"Happy Birthday mate!" Blaise said handing me a wrapped box.

"Um Blaise, can i talk to you?"

"Sure."

"You might want to sit down." He sat down and looked at me expectantly.

**--------------------------------------------------Lets Just Pretend That Draco Told Blaise About Being A Veela. I Don't Feel Like Re-Typing It---------------------------------------------**

"Wow. So you have to find a Mate in three months. Is that even possible?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you need help with anything, let me know."

"OK thanks mate."

* * *

**After Blaise Left**

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed. It was midnight and his transformation had begun. His mother and father ran into the room, Mrs. Malfoy tyringto soothe her son withering in agony.

"I'm sorry son. This is just the beginning. 12 hours." She gave him a calming potion.

* * *

**12 Hours Later**

The pain was gone and he was in his room alone. Draco got up and took a shower. When he was finished, he dried himself off and dressed into black jeans and a black t-shirt that huged him tighter than before. The walked over to inspect himself in the mirror.

He had grown. Instead of being 6', he was now 6'6''. His platinum blond hair came to his ears and fell over his eyes making him look mysterious and sexy. His eyes were now a crystal blue amd now he had bigger muscles. Draco smiled at his reflection. He had always been good looking and how he was gorgeous.

With a smirk he went downstairs.

* * *

**ok hoped you all liked it! if you review i will keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**S.P.O.V.**

I took a hesitant step forward. I had always been shy around new people, but could be loud and sometimes obnoxious around my friends.

"Um, hello Harry." I said timidly. I offered my hand for him to shake and he took it and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. It felt nice. _i have a brother._ Then I was attacked by the other people in the room with introductions and hugs. The first of which was the boy closest to Harry.

"Hey I'm Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate." I smiled and shook his hand. He was very cute but not my type.

"Shannon Knerr or would it be Potter now?" I turned my head to **Dumbledore(AN:There you go AnMarie10)**

"I will register you under Potter at Hogwarts so yes it would be Potter dear." he said. Then the twins came up to me side by side.

"Hi I'm Fred," said the one on the left "and I'm George!" said the redhead on the right.

"Are you sure that you're not George," i pointed to the one on the left "and you're not Fred?" I pointed to the boy on the right.

"How'd you know?!?" they exclaimed both clearly shocked. I chuckled.

"Well it might have to do with the fact that there was a 'G' on your sweater when you said your name was Fred and vice versa." I said in a know-it-all voice.

"Bloody hell, she hasn't even met Hermione and she already talks like her." Ron said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hermione is our other best friend who is the 'smartest witch of our age.'" Harry said. I nodded. Then the redheaded girl came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Ginny." She seemed nice. I could tell I was going to get along well with her. Then the couple who i assumed was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up.

"Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur." She seemed nice. I shook both their hands and then Harry came up and gave me another bone-crushing hug.

"Harry, bro, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not dying so i think you can let go of me."

"Sorry." Harry blushed.

"Alright Shannon, you will be staying in Ginny's room and tomorrow we will all go to Diagon Ally where you can buy your school supplies and meet with Hermione. Harry, dont forget to withdraw money from your account for Shannon." Mrs. Weasley said. And with that, she went to prepare dinner.

* * *

**OK tell me if you liked it. I only got three reviews and two were from my sister so remember, the more you review, the sooner i update!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**S.P.O.V.**

"Shannon, do you want help caring your bag?" Harry asked. A plan was forming in my head. Perfect! Now how will I get Ron to help...

"I'll help too. Besides it is only one backpack." Ron said. Well that was easy.

"Sure but i have more that one bag." I said innocently. "Professor Dumbledore, will you please unshrink my luggage?" He chuckled and nodded. I could tell that he was thinking along the lines of _'what have they gotten themselves into.'_He unshrunk my bags and both Ron and Harry's eyes were as big as dinner plates while Ginny, Fred, and George where laughing hysterically on the ground. I chuckled trying to hide a smile. Then i put on my best innocent face once again.

"Harry, Ron, you'll still help me wont you. You both look strong enough." They nodded and grabbed my belongins and started up the stairs.

"Wow mates! She has you two wrapped around her finger!" Fred and George said and laughed even more hysterically if that was even possible. Then they came up and both slung an arm around each of me shoulders.

"You are good!" They said. I smiled.

"I am arent I?"

* * *

**D.P.O.V.**

_She was beautiful. I couldn't see her face though. Her dark chocolate hair flowed around her face in curls that ended below her shoulders. She had an hourglass figure with curves in all the right places. I could hear her laugh. It was beautiful. Like bells. Her smell though was delcious. Black raspberry, vanilla, lavander, violets, and pink roses. I wanted to taste her skin. I reached out to grab her hand to kiss her then..._

I woke up with a start. NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! It was just a dream. I wanted to cry. I wanted her so badly. Ugh school starts in two days. the day after tomorrow. Maybe my mate will be at Hogwarts. Oh I really hope it's not Pansy. She has the face that resembles a pug and a voice that sounds like finger nails on a chalk board. I pray and beg that whoever decides our mate to take pitty on me and not let Pansy be my mate.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did...I only own Shannon and the plot;(**

**

* * *

****S.P.O.V.**

Mrs. Weasley was a very good cook. After dinner, we all got ready for bed and when i was walking back from brushing my teeth in the bathroom, I saw Harry and Ron in their room with their backs facing me. I leaned on the door frame and listened.

"Harry! Your sister is bloody gorgeous!" Ron yelled apparently forgetting the door was open.

"Ron, yes she is beautiful, but mate!, she's my sister!" Harry said. "I don't say that about Ginny!"

"You like Ginny?!?" wow. Ron was really thick. I decided to make my presence known.

"Well of course he likes her Ron. It really isn't that hard to see. I have only been here what two, three hours? and already i know that. Geez! He keeps looking at her like she's a veela or something."

"Um...how long have you been standing there?" Oh did Ron look embarrassed!

"Since 'Harry! Your sister is bloody gorgeous!' Oh and thanks for the compliment Ron. You too Harry." I said with a smile. I turned on my heel and left Both Harry and Ron's faces tomato red. That night, I went to bed laughing.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Wake up Shannon! We're going to Diagon Alley today to get school supplies!" Ginny shouted and I fell out of bed. She laughed. I frowned and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and brushed my hair dry. I put on a red dress**(AN: dress on profile) **applied eyeliner and mascara. I walked back into Ginny's room and put on some black pumps. I grabbed my red cluch purse and walked into the living room.

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Weasley said, " We will go in pairs, Ron and Ginny, and Harry and Shannon." We all nodded and Harry grabbed my hand and we walked into the fire place. I gave him a puzzled look.

"You'll see." he said. He took a handfull of dust and as he threw it down, he shouted "Diagon Alley!" Suddenly we were outside.

"Cool way to get from place to place." I said. When we were all there, we planed on going to the bank to withdraw money from Harry's, well our, account. Our safe was fill with gold coins. I looked around then asked Harry

"How much will I need?" He knelt down and picked a small velvet purse of gold coins.

"This much will get you three expensive dresses." My eyes widened. I took three of those velvet purses not knowing how much we would we were done we met Ron and Ginny outside along with a girl with wild curly brown hair. She was beautiful. Harry ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. She laughed.

"Good to see you too Harry. Who is that? Your girlfriend?" she asked. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I burst out laughing. Hermione gave us a confused look. I was the first to recover.

"I'm haha not his haha girlfriend, *Gasp* I'm his twin sister, Shannon." I said.

"Harry I didn't know you had a sister." she said.

"I didn't either." He said.

"Oh well, I'm Hermione Granger." She said and stuck her hand out. I shook it.

"Shannon Potter. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"Same with you." She smiled.

"Lets go get Shannon's wand!" Ginny screamed. We walked into the wand shop and were greeted by an old man.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I see you have brought your sister. She looks so much like Lily, except for the eyes. You got those from James." I nodded and he disappeared behind boxes of wands. He came back with an Ivory box. I gasped and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw the wand inside. I was gold with jewels scattered on it and at the tip was a diamond.

"This wand is identical to your mothers. After the crafter finished these two, he died." I picked it up and then I started glowing white.

"Ah yes. That is indeed the wand meant for you. Because of the glow, you can summon it from anywhere and it will not work for anyone else." The old man informed me. After we paid, we went to the pet shop and I bought a black kitten, which I named Scotia, which means 'the dark one'.

Then we went to buy our uniforms. The headmaste made changes to the uniforms so I bought 7 collared shirts. Two had the Hogwarts crest while the rest would get my house crest after I was sorted. I got 4 grey pleated skirts that went 2 inches above my knee and 2 black that went right above my knees. I also got 3 pairs of black high heels and a pair of grey flats to match my outfits and two school robes. After shopping, we decided to get some ice cream.

It was pretty crowded so I found a table while they got ice cream and then when they got back I got mine.

* * *

**D.P.O.V.**

Today I was going to Diagon Alley. I had already gotten my school stuff but I went everyday to see if my mate was there yet. I was walking by the crowded ice cream shop when I smelled the most mouthwatering scent I have ever smelt. I instantly knew it was my mate. She smelt like black raspberry, vanilla, violet, and lavender rolled into one. I inhealed the scent and walked inside.

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

I was on my way back to our table when I saw a platinum blond boy in front of my table. He has gorgeous. He was muscular but slim, his blond hair just so it covered his eyes and it made him look sexy. But then I saw the expressions on Harry, Ron, and Ginny's faces. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. Rage bubbled up inside me. I marched over with what I was sure an expression that could kill. His back was turned to me and I dumped my ice cream on his head.

* * *

**D.P.O.V.**

I followed the scent inside and it came in the direction of The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, The Weasel, weaselette, and the mudblood. I was going to kill myself it it was any of them. When I got to their table, I noticed that the scent didn't come from any of them. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasle, Weaslette, and the Mudblood." I gave the pathetic bunch my trademark smirk.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." The Mudblood said.

"Oh I don't think I will, but tell me, are you still charging for your 'sercives'?" I asked. Everyone with in a 6 foot radius turned to stare at her. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Aww, is the little mudblood crying?" I laughed. Then I felt something wet dripping on my head. I turned around and found the source of the mouthwatering scent. She was beautiful. Her Chocolate brown hair fell around her shoulders and reached the middle of her back. Her skin was tan. Her brown eyes were framed by eyeliner and mascara. Her red dress hugged her curves and it took all my strength not to jump on her and mark her. Then I noticed her angry expression and the rage in her eyes. The thought 'If looks could kill' came to mind. Then I saw her empty bowl. She dumped her ice cream on my head.

"If you EVERhurt my friends again, I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce again." She seethed. Oh great. I found my mate and now she hates me. Merlin! I just walked away not wanting to upset her anymore. It was going to take a lot to get her to like me. I could tell.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**S.P.O.V.**

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled. I blushed and hugged Hermione.

"You Ok? I don't know what he said and I don't wanna know. But I do know is that that was a lie."

"Thanks." She smiled. We got our things and went home.**

* * *

**

**D.P.O.V.**

Stupid stupid stupid!How am I going to get her to like me when she hates me?

"What's wrong son?" Father asked me.

"I found my mate."

"And how may I ask is that bad?"

"I made fun of her friends and now she hates me."

"Well Draco, you have to show her now that you aren't like that. I don't want you do die and neither does your mother but if you can't get her to like you then..." he trailed off.

"I understand father." Then I went upstairs to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

When we got home, we ate dinner, packed, then went to bed. Tomarrow we will be on our way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**OK sorry about the short chapter. Finals are comming up so It's going to be harder to get these chapters up one after another.**


	8. AN: PLEASE READ THEN VOTE!

**Ok, because finals are coming up, and because of the four stories I am writting are starting to pile up, go to my profile and vote for the one you want me to finish first. That way, I can focus at one at a time! **

**Thank you soo much for all the support and love through your reviews. I never thought I was a good writer and that I wouldn't get reviews except from my sister! So thank you all so much again!**

**P.S. I chanced my penname to 'Nyxis' Just to let you know!**

**~Shannon 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Y'all. sorry I haven't been updating. School has been crazy and I have been busy withcamps. I will be doing acting camp all summer so I will try to find time to update! Thank you all for your supportive reviews especially why-am I-crying-cherry-koolaide! So again thanks!**

**~Nyxis**

**

* * *

**

**S.P.O.V.**

"Hey Harry," I asked.

**"Yeah Shannon?"**

"Who was that guy I dumped ice cream on back there?" We were back at the Weasley's house sitting on the couch.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry spat. Everyone had clenched their jaw at his name.

"Whats wrong? Besides the fact that he made hermione cry."

"That bloody prick has been tormenting us since first year." Ron seethed. I smirked.

"Shannon...I don't like that look on your face." Harry said uncertinly.

"I am going to make him regret the day he ever messed with me." My smile grew evil-ish. Everyone leaned away from me.

"I never thought I would say this but...I feel sorry for Malfoy." I did an evil chuckle.

"He should be scared. Very scared." then I laughed.

"Harry?" I asked nervous.

"Yes?"

"Um, would you be interested in spending Christmas and the summer with me and my other family in America. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can come too." Harry turned to me.

"Shannon, I would love that." I squealed and jumped in his lap hugging him.

"Shan...non...too...tight...need...air..." Harry chocked out. I let go immediately. Then I turned to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"YES!" They shouted together. I squealed even louder and hugged all three of them careful not to choke them. After that we all went to bed early so we could wake up early to get to the train tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I got up bright and early before anyone to take a shower. I got in, washed, shaved, etc. and got out to brush my hair and teeth. I dried my hair so it would fall in to sausage curls. Then, I put on my robe and ran to the room I was shareing with Hermione and Ginny. Then I shouted at the top of my lungs:

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS AND GET UP AND DRESSED!" I shouted it in both of their ears and the screamed and fell of the bed. Then I ran off to the boys room.

I started jumping from Harry's bed to Ron's while screaming even louder that I had with Ginny and Hermione. Both boys, like the girls, screamed like, well, little girls and fell off the bed. I ran out the the room.

I went to see if the girls were in their room only to find it empty. The went to the two bathrooms on this floor. I got dressed in this: .com/on_train/set?id=20424100 .

I had packed my bags again the night before and read all the textbooks as well. Then I shrieked my luggage for them to fit into my British clutch. With that done, I went into the kitchen to make myself some toast.

When I finished eating, I sat on the coutch and waited for everyone. They finally came down 15 minutes later.

"Bloody hell Shannon, where the heck did you go?" Ron asked still rubbing sleep out of his eye. I smiled innocently.

"I'm a ninja." Everyone groaned. When they finished eating. We all hopped into Mr. Weasley's flying car. I was so excited I was practily bouncing up and down in my seat. Who would have thought that I, of all people, would be a witch and have a famous brother**(Pretend they told her about harry and the dark lord).**

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! thanks for reading and please review! the more you review the sooner I update!**


	10. Please Read IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! **

**SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


	11. I am considering quiting this story

**Hey everyone. Um...well...I got this review today saying that my story 'I Have A Sister' was cliche and than my main character is a mary sue and that my writing is apperentally ' is mediocre at VERY best.' So appearentally I am not a good writer. I am considering quiting 'I Have A Sister.' You can see the rest of the review at my review thingy. Thankyou. I dont want to quit but if my writting is that bad then...**

**~Nyxis**


	12. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey Everyone.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who sent me a message telling me to continue the story.**

**It really means alot to me that you all love this (and hopefully my other stories) this much.**

**I really want to make my readers happy with stories that have a plot no one has thought of or have thought of but never put pen to paper (or fingers to keys).**

**It is an amazing feeling when people review on how much you love my stories and when I get a negative comment, it breaks my heart. **

**So I would like to thank everyone for their kind words.**

**~Nyxis**

**P.S. I will be continuing the story.**

**P.P.S. I am still looking for a Beta who has all the requirements completed**

**Requirements:**

**Be a registered member for at least 1 month or more. ****Must have published at least 5 stories on the site OR have published entries totaling at least 6000 words. ****Must accurately complete both the Profile and Preferences part of this beta section.**


	13. Chapter 9

**I'm back my wonderful darling! I am going into my jr year of high school so I will be focusing on PSAT's so be patient with me! I own nothing!**

**S.P.O.V.**

I was literally bouncing in my seat and when we got to King's Cross, I bolted out of the car and looked at the train station. I got my old fashioned suitcases, adjusted my hat and trench coat.

"Harry, Ron," I asked sweetly. They turned.

"Could you pretty, pretty, pretty please help me with my suitcases?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. They saw the three suite cases and groaned but picked them up with their other hands. Each boy took one and I took one. I went over and kissed both their cheeks.

"Thank you boys!" I chirped. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled none the less and Ron's face now matched his hair. I wiped off the lipstick that had come off and was now on their cheeks. I couldn't really find where it was on Ron's cheek 'because he was so red.

"I skipped into the train station and stood looking at Platforms 9 and 10. I saw The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione behind me. They must have seen my confusion and explained to me that we went _through_ the wall. Once we were all through, we said our goodbyes and boarded the train. We found an empty compartment and sat down. I took off my coat and hat. Scotia curled down in my lap and I brought out my Potions text book. I might as well get started since I missed so many years. Ron groaned.

"What the bloody hell are you doing reading that thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I need to play catch up." I said. I ended up finishing that book as well as my Transfiguration and History of Magic text books before I decided to get up to stretch my legs.

"I am going to get something from the trolley. Anybody want anything?" I asked. Ron wanted some chocolate frogs and Harry wanted a licorice wand. I nodded and went off in search of the trolley.

I walked by one compartment and it sounded as if there was a fight going on in there. There was shouting.

"…need her! I need to find her!" then the compartment door slid open violently. And there, was the infamous Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes mesmerized me and I couldn't move. Just stare into his eyes. He walked over to me and I swallowed hard. I felt my body heat up as if my entire being was blushing except without the color.

I knew I should leave. Harry told me to stay away from him but when he cupped my cheek with his alabaster hand I lost all thought except him. He put his head into the crook of my neck and inhaled. Was he smelling me? I was too hypnotized to care. He trailed his nose up my jaw line and rested his forehead against mine. I hadn't noticed but he had backed me up against the wall. I looked up at him. I only went to his chest. Our eyes were still locked. I felt him bring his lips closer to mine and my eyes closed. I felt the heat from his lips and breath and when we were barely centimeters apart, he was ripped from me and like a bucket of cold water I was brought back to reality. An Italian boy and a bigger built boy was restraining him as he thrashed. His eyes turned black.

"Let me go! She is mine! Mine! I tell you! MINE!" I was a little, okay maybe a lot, scared. I didn't understand what was happening to him… or me. He was like a magnet. Pulling me in with a force I couldn't restrain myself. I did the only thing that made scene to me. I ran. Back to my shared compartment and before I left the set of compartments I was in, I heard the most painful, most enraged and heartbroken cry I had ever heard.


End file.
